Les yeux chocolat
by Mrs-RegBlack
Summary: Aujourd'hui , la pluie bat son plein. Elle tombe sur les dalles et mouille les chapeaux des passants. Elle ruisselle sur les feuilles des arbres, chemine dans les gouttières et emporte avec elle les petites poussières. Et peut être même qu'un jour elle emportera l'amertume entre Rose et Scorpius.


C'est un endroit sympas, ici. Les murs sont crème et les tables sont en chêne. Ça sent le chocolat chaud, et puis surtout, il a le chauffage.

On entend des bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquent et les conversations des gens en brut de fond. Ça sent aussi les crêpes.

Je la vois passer la porte du café en trottinant sur ses hauts talons. Elle enlève son manteau ruisselant et remet en place sa jolie robe violette en tirant sur ses pans.

"Excuse moi Scorpius", elle murmure d'un ton embarrassé en me faisant la bise "Je suis en retard, c'est de la folie ces embouteillages"

Oui, j'avais remarqué. J'ai poireauté environ trente minutes sur le trottoir, sous la pluie, avant de rentrer dans le café. Ma chemise me colle à la peau, mes cheveux sont plaqués sur mes tempes et mes chaussures font « squik-squik » quand je marche.

Mais Rose a toujours eu cette manie de croire qu'on peut tout se faire pardonner avec un sourire candide.

Elle sent la cannelle.

"Il n'y a pas de problème."

Elle me regarde bizarrement, surement parce que avant j'aurai ronchonné.

Il y a un silence gênant qui s'installe et la pluie fait « plik-plok » sans cesse. Je mange ma gaufre au sucre.

"Scorpius, je voulais te voir parce que j'ai l'impression que tu vas..."

Elle prend son temps et pèse ses mots avant de me les jeter à la gueule.

" J'ai l'impression que tu vas _très_ _mal_ depuis un moment."

Puis elle marque une pause et me dévisage, avec l'air de vouloir déchiffrer l'effet que cette phrase a sur moi.

Si elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi, si seulement elle se souciait de mon bien-être, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui .

"Comment ça? Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là Rose, j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Je vais super bien !" je fais avec un sourire crispé. "Un café serré, merci !"

Elle hausse les sourcils et écarquille ses grands yeux chocolat, surement parce que avant je ne buvais jamais de café.

"Et un thé aux fruits rouges pour moi, s'il vous plait."

Un thé au fruits rouges qui parfumait tous ses baisers à la framboise.

" Écoute, je sais que tu le vis mal mais.."

" Qu'est ce que je vis mal ?"

Elle recule légèrement. J'ai du m'emporter. Un tout petit peu.

" Notre rupture, Scorpius..."

" Une rupture ? Parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ?"

Elle soupire et tapote la table en bois avec ses ongles.

Et je me sens bête. Parce que oui, il y a eu un semblant de « quelque chose » entre nous, et parce que oui, j'y ai vraiment cru.

L'amertume du café me donne un haut-le-cœur et je repousse ma tasse du bout des doigt, dégouté.

" Tu n'as jamais aimé ça, Scorpius. Tu veux que je te commande un chocolat chaud à la cannelle, comme avant ?"

"Pourquoi tu dis _comme avant_? T'as aucun droit de me parler d' _avant"_ , je lui lance avec une voix qui se brise.

Putain

Je veux un chocolat chaud avec un bâton de cannelle.

Comme avant.

Elle baisse les yeux. Ses yeux lourds de mascara.

"Je suis tellement désolée..."

Moi aussi, je suis désolé que tu ne sois qu'une gamine.

J'expire longuement et j'essaie de garder mon calme.

-"Pourquoi t'es là aujourd'hui au fait ? Tu viens me rappeler à quel point je suis un looser?"

"Non, dis pas ça, tu n'es pas un looser c'est juste que...que..."

Elle écarte une mèche de ses cheveux châtains qui lui cachait le visage et se prend la tête entre les mains.

"T'étais tout pour moi. On était heureux . Alors, dis moi. J'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Dis le ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai foiré, Rose ?"

Elle mord ses lèvres vermeilles. Encore ses airs candides à la con.

Rose, dégoulinante de naïveté.

La pluie fait toujours « plik-plok »

"Rien. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et ..."

Pas suffisamment formidable pour exclure le reste apparemment.

"Je sais que je t'aurai fait du mal et puis..."

" J'ai pas besoin de ta charité"

" Scorpius, je suis tellement désolée...si tu savais..."

Non, je ne sais pas.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

Elle a toujours la peau aussi douce.

Et pendant un instant je me perds dans ses yeux chocolat, juste une dernière fois.

Pour la dernière fois, je nous revois riant aux éclats, cœur contre cœur et lèvres contre lèvres, l'ivresse des amours naissants, les fou-rires et les nuits brûlantes dans un lit où désormais il n'y aurait que moi, elle et notre amour qui se meurt.

Je me lève de ma chaise.

"Je préfère qu'on ne se voit plus"


End file.
